The roleplay
by Sky Venom
Summary: This is an alternate story for this week's episode, American gothic, based on some spoilers. Elena and Rebekah are after the cure, but when they find Katherine, they also meet an unexpected person. Elena has to take the role of Katherine, but will Elijah figure out about it?


"You're driving awful!" Rebekah complained for the umpteenth time. "Weren't I immortal, I'd be worried for my life, which would even be better, because now I'm bored!"

"Well, if we get the cure, you can be human, and if so, I will happily take you out for a car trip and drive off of Wickery bridge. This way, you won't ever be bored again."

"I really thought at first that you were fun without your martyric emotions, bur you're rude instead."

"Do not complain, you wanted to work with me."

"Wanted. In past tense."

"You can get out of my car whenever you want" Elena offered while opening Rebekah's door. "You're immortal as you said. You are allowed to jump out and you won't even die - isn't it beautiful?"

Rebekah couldn't help correcting.

"It's not your car, it's Damon's."

"Since when you're defending Damon's things? I thought you loved his brother" she mocked the Original.

"Maybe I do" Rebekah admitted "but I prefer Damon's car, Stefan's is too small."

"Well, if you don't want to ruin it, you can stay quiet and I can fully concentrate on not causing an accident." Elena smiled viciously and took some unnecessary slalomic moves.

"I don't care. You cannot threaten me, but ok, I can stay quiet if you share your plan with me."

" I see. You'd listen to every word of mine, develop your own plan and turn your back on me. Of course I fill you in" she said sarcastically.

"Touché. However, I've already told you why I really wanna help you. It's the best for both of us."

"Yep. And since I have to admit that you're the stronger, I can use you to fight while I stay the brain. Don't worry, you'll be filled in the details when it's necessary."

Rebekah rolled her eyes. This Elena was a nightmare, and not the least more clever than the human. Still, in the end, she can get what she wants by force, if not another way.

"Anyway, I don't want you to be a witch" Elena muttered and switched the music on.

-x-

Rebekah felt so humiliated. She was an Original, yet she was ordered around by a newbie just like the hybrids by her brother.

First, they found Katherine. Elena met her in a café, tried to talk to her but in truth, based on what she heard, Elena tried to piss her off. She rapidly succeeded, so Rebekah had to step on the scene. Katherine, of course, was not willing to co-work with her annoying descendant, and when she left the café, Rebekah knocked her out and kidnapped her, while Elena was joyfully sipping her literally bloody coffee. Then, she had to wait for her in a cheap, messy motel in the outskirts of the city. When Elena finally arrived well fed, she wanted to stake her for her cheery smile.

"Look, what I got in the bar!" Elena said lifting two bottles of vodka from behind her back.

"I prefer bourbon" Rebekah told her grudgingly.

"Then it's all mine and get yourself some."

"What, you shouldn't drink now!" she shouted. "Won't we interrogate Katherine?"

"Not now, she's on vervain."

"And why on Earth is that a problem for you?"

"I thought you would compel her to tell the truth, but why not? You can as well beat her bloody and torture her to chirp everything I need to hear. I simply wanted to spare your little emotional soul from these sins. Guess what, I was wrong!" she mocked. "Carry her in the trunk, we leave" she ordered.

"To where?"

Elena did a very strange thing while answering her. She stopped right before her, looked deeply in her eyes and told her in a serious tone:

"You don't care."

"What?" Rebekah hissed. "Did you... Did you just tried to compel me?" she laughed. "You know, I'm an Original, it only works the other way! Hey, are you listening to me?" she shouted after her since Elena simply walked out of the door with her vodka.

"You drive!" she replied.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Rebekah attacked her in the car. Elena shrugged.

"I'm drunk, I'm not allowed to drive" she showed her half empty bottle.

"No, I mean do you really not understand how compelling works?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Because you tried to compel me?!"

"I reached my goal. You stopped asking. And I think you should begin to accept being weak or being handled as weak, if you really want to be human."

Rebekah was preparing a harsh reply when a phone rang.

"Why don't you pick up? This sound is irritating me." Elena commented immediately, of course.

"It's not mine."

In a second both girls jumped towards the back seats where Katherine's bag lied.

"Just drive!" Elena shouted at her and really, she needed to put back the car to the right side. "It's... guess who!"

"Elena, I'm impatient and frustrated by your company, so I won't take part in your stupid games. Tell me or give me!"

"Shut up" Elena told her and answered the call. "Hi!"

"Hello, Katherine"

Rebekah frowned, when she heard the voice of her eldest brother on the caller's side. Elena awkwardly asked the only question she could make up at that moment. Both she and her driver were now thankful that even her voice was the exact copy of the kidnapped vampire.

"So... what's up?"

"Do not dare to fool me again, Katherine, you promised me to meet me ten minutes ago and also not to be like all the last times."

"Are you mad at me?" Elena asked curiously, and even Rebekah struggled to hold back laughter. Elijah sounded really angry, which was surprising even for her, after a thousand years of acquaintance. Still, if there was a person who could make him let his fury loose, Katherine should it be. However, it would not be him if his next statement wasn't calmer.

"No, you cannot infuriate me anymore."

"Sorry!" Elena sang, her voice suggesting she was not sorry at all. To be honest, she really enjoyed the situation.

"Certainly, Katherine, but I wish to know when or whether you are willing to arrive here."

"Wait a minute."

That came as a surprise for both girls. They tried to communicate somehow to find out what to do, but considering their less than friendly relationship, they hardly succeeded. Since Elena had the phone, she managed to decide, and Rebekah rolled her eyes listening what she agreed with her brother.

"I can't go there now" Elena explained. "I need you to come here in half an hour" She gave him their current position, when she pointed at a gas station. Rebekah turned the car there.

"Why?"

"I can't tell you right now."

"Katherine, have you gotten yourself into some trouble?" He sounded annoyed, again. This time, the girls smiled understandingly.

"No. Don't worry, I just want to show you something. The faster you get here the better. Bye now, I don't want to be overheard!"

"What? Katherine, what..."

Elena picked off the phone.

"Help me now" she ordered Rebekah "I need Katherine's clothes as well as get my hair done! I meet your brother as her, and tell him a story that you're after me and kidnapped Elena. You snapped her neck, blah blah, something. You get it?"

"Of course, I'm not stupid, but he will know in a second that you're not her" she warned. "I don't want to be you at that moment, not that I'd ever want to be you."

"I think it worth a try" Elena said. It sounded fun.

-x-

Elena stood in the shadows next to the corner of the building. She watched as Rebekah close Katherine back to the trunk and searched for a man to feed on. She played her part well, so she only had to wait for Elijah's arrival. She wondered about what on Earth these two were doing together - not to mention their relationship. She felt as if someone was staring at her, and her suspicions were confirmed when a black car stopped next to her, one window pulled down.

"Where are your famous instincts which always helped you hide, but now did not notice me watching you for minutes?"

"Sorry, I think I have bigger problem than you at the moment, so I took you off of my radar. Have you seen her?"

"Have I seen who, Katherine?" Elena smirked: her ancestor had a real talent to keep Elijah pissed off al the time he talked to her.

"Where are your so-called observing abilities? I can see now why you didn't find your family for ages." _Touché_ she thought noticing that revengeful sparkle in his eyes. "_That_ is your sister leaning to _that_ car of Damon Salvatore, feeding from the driver of _that_ car, keeping the precious little doppelganger right in _there_." She pointed out to every mentioned places and she hoped she played Katherine credible enough. It was either the case or Elijah didn't care about her at all when he understood the situation.

"It cannot be possible!" he growled. "I take it as she came here with Elena Gilbert who she dislike... What are you playing at, Katherine? Get in the car, finally!"

"I think you need to be enlightened. Your sister came here after kidnapping the Gilbert girl, and as I heard, she's working with the Salvatores."

Elijah's body stiffened at the mention of these two. "Are they also here?"

"No. Listen to me, Elijah." Elena felt his heavy look on her, but forced herself avoiding his eyes. "From what I heard, I think she's after the cure. She knows there's only one dose and she wants it for herself, to take it and become human again. She's an idiot. Anyway, the Salvatores wanted the cure for either their dearest Elena or your lovely brother, Klaus, surely not for her. That's why she kidnapped Elena and that's how she makes the Salvatores work for her. Or anything" she finished, letting Elijah choose if he buys her story or not. She shot a sidelook towards him. He looked thoughtful, weighing every words and possibilities.

"I consider it as a dangerous option for us. If she really desires to be human again, she may not be willing to stop by herself." He get out of the car. "I must talk to her, she might be persuaded."

_That damned emotions!_ Elena wanted to scream. With her emotions switched off, she couldn't understand people around her anymore. She accepted the fact that humans are food, they can be weak. She could live with the knowledge that some average vampire held onto their feelings, but seriously, why the hell would a thousand-year-old Original do the same? Painfully, she had to act sympathetically, but at least as Katherine, she was allowed to make some harsh comment later.

Later, because now she couldn't let Elijah deal with Rebekah alone. Worst case scenario: they make some stupid agreement that she didn't need. She followed Elijah, who simply walked towards her spoiled and messed-up sister.

"Have a nice day, Rebekah!" he opened his boring convincing speech.

"Elijah?"

Elena was bored while this two were talking. Rebekah poured her heart out to her brother. _Does she really hope that it will work? Elijah will never _give_ us the cure. _

"Why do you think, dear Rebekah, that you are the one in this world who deserves to be cured?" she interrupted their conversation.

"Why, who else would deserve it? You?"

"Please Rebekah..." Elijah tried to calm her but reached an opposite effect.

"What? Why me? She was rude first, why are you taking her side?" Elena was satisfied, and had a suspicion that emotions can be useful sometimes. It was an honest outburst by Rebekah.

"I am not taking sides. I just need you to believe me. You cannot get cured until there is another way, because this is the key to kill a great enemy, while we can also make sure that the Brotherhood of the Five fulfill their purpose of being supernatural. That means peace for us. You must trust me..."

"What? I must? Are you ordering me around like Nik?!" she screamed.

"I think you are unuseful for anything else..." Elena's comment made all hell break loose between the girls.

Elijah watched as the conversation got more heated, but he waited. He didn't want to hurt his sister but cannot allowed his ally get turned on him by a wrong sentence. When Rebekah furiously attacked Katherine, he knew his words would not count the least. The end of this fight was obvious, so he tried to catch his sister, but she was almost histerically hateful.

"Snap her neck!" Katherine screamed. He didn't have a moment to hesitate if there was another choice. So much he abhorred to betray his family, this was above them. Maybe Rebekah will understand when it all ends why he needed to do this... he may try to gain her forgiveness...

But at these moments, family didn't mattered. He needed to save the ex-doppelganger, and there was no time for questions.

-x-

Elena was really proud of herself. She got so far all alone! She tracked down Katherine, then took her role, and played so well that even Elijah could not see the change. She didn't think about what happens if he find out. Her weak point now was that she had no idea about their current relationship. Why are they together, after all? How much are they together? This was totally nonsense. Still, she managed to go this far and now he was taking her his hiding place.

Maybe the cure is there.

If it is there, the only thing she should do is to find it. Then, wait for the moment when Elijah leaves for a longer time, grab the cure, run away with it and destroy it. Sounded like a pretty good idea, too bad that it also seemed impossible. She may lost her emotions, but she also knew Elijah with her brain, which said Elijah would not let her a chance to carry out this plan. Then, even if she succeed, he will find a new purpose for his life: to hunt her down. Like Katherine. And he never gets tired of hunting, as it was experienced. Running for a lifetime, it was a price too high to follow this path. Her lifetime equaled eternity.

There was also another way - she wondered watching him as he drove. It seemed easier and harder at the same time, also way more dangerous and even more unsafe than running away, but far more pleasing as well. She found him attractive enough to be seduced by her. It worthed a try.

-x-

"So, here we go" Elena muttered when they stopped in front of a mysterious tiny house. The next moment, a middle-aged woman opened the door for them, which took her as a surprise.

A really bad surprise.

She needed to be invited in.

"Oh, my dearest, I haven't waited you home so early! And what a pleasure to see you again, Kate! Come in, sweetheart, you must stop by here more often!"

"What a joy" she growled ironically still relieved.

"Stay silent" Elijah compelled the woman. "Please, hurry up, Katherine. We should not be seen here or even together."

"Why are you so angry?" she asked teasingly, but Elijah simply shook his head.

"We need to talk" he said then left her alone.

"We should take a coffee" she said. He must have heard it upstairs, too, if he was not too busy with digging out the cure. He didn't answer, so she looked for the kitchen. She barely began to prepare their coffees when he appeared behind her.

"What do we do now?" she asked boldly, but she felt uncomfortable.

"I think you should concentrate on that coffee."

"I think I can listen to you, so _please _fill me in."

"I think I won't" he stated.

"What? But... they found us, they are after us, we need to leave and continue elsewhere!"

"I think there is no 'we' anymore."

Elena immediately turned. She didn't care about hiding her surprise, she wanted to explain him why he needed her, but she couldn't - not just because his voice was too calm to allow any more debate, but she didn't know why would _he_ need her.

"It is getting more and more dangerous. Now, we are the enemy for everyone who chases the cure. I wish no harm for anyone only for working with me, and yes, this anyone includes you."

"What?" Elena was confused.

"Yes. This unfortunate case with my sister changed many things. I presume since she now knows our whereabout, she will inform everyone in Mystic Falls at the moment she's awake."

"I presume" Elena imitated his polite style "that you wish to keep the cure safe. Without me. After everything, you simply walk away and just leave me be?" His closeness was a bit disturbing, so she took two cups and filled them with coffee. She felt his presence right behind her spine. Elijah slowly put his hands around her onto the table.

"Exactly."

"So, why are you still here?" she asked turning against him. She gave him one of the cups but he put it down.

"I needed to make sure of an assumption of mine."

"More exactly?"

Elena tried hard to be bitchy and self-conscious like Katherine, but the situation was above frightening. Maybe Elijah knew who she is and is up to kill her - or worse: push the cure down her throat. He was strong enough to succeed and ruthless enough to be unstoppable.

"When I said I wish you no harm, I meant it, I ask you to leave and put your trust in me. Stay away from the cure and let me handle this."

"And... why would I do this?"

"Because you know in your _head_ who I am" he told and leaned closer. "Furthermore, how would I prove you anything if you won't give me a chance?"

Elena was thinking for a moment, but she had no valuable objection here. So far, Elijah seemed to be the only one who understood her logic, and this case seemed to be above family for him, like he snapped the neck of her precious sister...

"I promise you I'm telling the truth. How could I convince you?"

Elena looked him in the eyes. There was a strange sparkling which she has ever seen when he was looking at _her_, Elena. Was it also there for all doppelgangers? It would be an interesting fact about him.

Then, he kissed her. Chastely at first, but it felt good, so Elena deepened it. He reacted well, and she enjoyed it. Suddenly, she felt sorry for him being Katherine's lover not hers. God, she really enjoyed him.

Her lust was protesting hard when he gently broke their kiss, but his lips remained close to hers. She tried to catch them, but he spoke:

"Think about it, Elena. I need the cure to use it as it is destined. I promise you, I am the last person in this whole world who would use it against you. Not just because of Silas, but because nobody has the right to decide on such an important issue for you. You have the whole eternity now, you will gain experiences, make mistakes, enjoy your life and I won't ever take it from you, because... so do I."

These were his last words, in the next moment, he left - she didn't even saw.

She was totally confused. He seemingly knew about the role-play and never acted against it. He even turned out to be a partner in it, moreover, a valuable partner, but his last words... she didn't want to think about it. Maybe this is how things are supposed to happen. Elijah is working on the case the cure involved, and she has got some free time.

A free time for the eternity - with Elijah out there somewhere.

**THE END**

_**Hey, everyone who got here! I hope you enjoyed this story - let me know about your opinion! This is my first Vampire Diaries fic, but I finished it almost in time; I wanted to upload it before the episode is shown on tv, but since english is not my native language, I wrote slower than I wanted. I have to admit that it was a bit frustrating, but now, I'm finished, so I leave now to watch the episode. I hope it meets my expectations, even if they're quite high ;)**_

_**Bye,**_

_**SV**_


End file.
